Mrs Grayson
by revengefan
Summary: Emily just gave birth to Daniels baby .She struggles with mother hood and the reality of being Mrs Grayson. Please read and review :)
1. Meet the Grandparrents

sorry for any mistakes ... please read and review :)

"Her names Daniela " said Emily .

Handing the pride and joy of her life over to Victoria .Emily could not believe that her daughter was a Grayson .Deep down it hurt her ,but after she found out she was pregnant with Daniels baby .She said goodbye revenge and hello Mrs Grayson .

It all happened so quickly ,her pregnancy test came back positive and she had no choice but to offer the child the life it deserved .Unfortunately that night on the boat Daniel got shot by Aiden and he did not survive .

Emily was angry at Aiden and he knew it .He had fled the country and has not returned .

Victoria looked to Emily in surprise .

"Daniela ,after Daniel "said Victoria .

"Yes " said Emily .

Victoria's eyes glistened as Daniela was put into her arms .

" She's beautiful Emily " said Victoria ,

looking down in amazement at her granddaughter .

Emily smiled her and Victoria hadn't exactly got on since Daniels death but they both seemed to put all differences aside when it came to Daniel's daughter .

"She looks just like her father ,and she's just been born " said Emily

sitting up in the hospital bed .Victoria examined the child closely .she definitely had Daniel in her ,but she could see what looked like blonde strands of hair on the child's head and her eyes were the exact colour of Emily's.

" I think there some of you in her " said Victoria smiling back at Emily .

" How are you ? , the nurse told me there were some complications "said Victoria her brow furrowing in concern.

" Good ,everything's fine " said Emily quite surprised on the sudden interest in her health .

"That's great , darling " said Victoria sitting on the edge of the bed and handing back Daniela .to Emily .

" We wouldn't want anything to happen ,for Daniela " said Victoria smiling at Emily .Emily smiled back still in awe of the child in her arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful Emily , you will be a great mother and do not hesitate to ask me anything " said Victoria while thinking about how happy Daniel would have been at the moment if he was here .

"I see you tomorrow " said Emily as Victoria rose off the bed.

" Of course ,I will be here bright and early " said Victoria while resting her palm on the fore head of Daniela and then patting Emily's shoulder .

" Conrad its lovely " said Emily after unwrapping the dress Conrad had given to Daniela as a present .Conrad was sitting on the edge of the bed looking over at Daniel who was sound asleep , to his dismay ..

" Oh well , only the best for our sleeping beauty " said Conrad standing up and staring down at Daniela in the cot.

" I am so sorry she's sleeping " said Emily seeing the longing in his eyes to interact with his grandchild.

" You can hold her if you want " said Emily smiling.

" Really " said Conrad .

" Of course " said Emily getting out of the bed and picking up Daniela , gently enough so she would not wake, she then handed her to Conrad .

" You are her granddad" said Emily

Conrad gazed down in awe .

" Good mourning " Victoria said slightly surprised to see her granddaughter being held in the arms of her ex-husband . She already felt protective over Daniela and she wasn't even one day old .Emily looked up to see Victoria smiling .

" Good mourning " said Emily said as Victoria walked over to Emily , Conrad and Daniela . Conrad didn't acknowledge Victoria .Emily could already feel the tension building in the room .

There was a minute of silence, which included awkward looks and looking at Daniela .

" How are you feeling today " said Victoria choosing to ignore Conrad and focus on Emily , the mother of her grandchild.

"Good , I am feeling much better "said Emily .

Victoria caught sight of the dress Conrad had bought Daniela .The dress was obviously picked out by Conrad .It was ridiculous , bright pink with sparkles all over the dress .Conrad never had a clue what to pick out for babies. He had bought several dresses for Charlotte ,all over which were over the top dresses . Victoria never held back on her opinions but Emily clearly did .

" What an interesting dress , did Conrad buy it " Victoria said her head snapping to face Conrad.

"Yes , I did " said Conrad a hint of annoyance in his response

"Emily I must be going , I will see you soon " said Conrad putting Daniela back in the cot and giving Emily a quick hug .

" Goodbye " said Emily as he left the room .

Emily and Victoria found themselves alone .

" Well at least he has left , you are not seriously thinking of putting Daniela in that dress , are you ? " said Victoria .

"emm... " Emily said . Conrad had made some effort and knew the dress was a bit over the top but judging by the price tag it was expensive .

" maybe " Emily said awkwardly while sitting on the side of the bed .

" He did go to some effort " Emily said shyly .

" Oh ! , I suppose " said Victoria slightly surprised .and figured she should keep her nose out her Conrad and Emily's friendship .

"When are you going to be discharged ?" said Victoria sitting beside Emily on the bed .

" I think tomorrow " said Emily

" Are you going to be staying in the beach house?" said Victoria .

" probably , Nolan said he would help out when he gets back with some meeting in Japan , he wanted to come back straight away but I told him to stay " said Emily .

" Why don't you stay with me ?" the words left Victoria's mouth before she could stop herself .

"Oh , no " Emily quickly declined the offer even though she did need some help , she had read every baby book there was but she seemed to always be good in theory of what she had to do , but no the actually acting out of it .

"no , no , I insist ,the house is big enough now that charlottes gone and you need all the support you can get " Victoria said aware she wanted to see her grandchild as much as possible .

" okay" Emily said but immediately regretted her choice . She wanted Daniela to know her grandparent but not become them .


	2. Awake

Authors Note : I forgot to say in the last chapter this story was inspired by Heroinegauddess story " Three generations of David Clarke " . Thanks to all who reviewed :). Sorry about the delay. Here's the next chapter.

Also in this story Lydia never came back .

...

Victoria was awaked to the sound of wailing coming from a few rooms down .Victoria's eyes fluttered open and her hand reached out to the lamp switch. It clicked on and her eyes adjusted to the light .The wailing continued as she pulled herself out of bed and put on her silk nightgown. She opened her room door and saw a light coming from a room a few doors down the hall .She peaked her head in the open door to see Emily franticly rocking Daniela in her arms saying in low sounds

" shhhh .." .

Emily became aware of Victoria's presence in the room as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder .Victoria ,still half asleep saw Emily's tired and helpless expression .Victoria gave a small smile to Emily .

" Victoria , I'm so sorry , I just don't know what's wrong" Emily said sitting down on the side of her bed.

Victoria walked over and put her hands out in a gesture for Emily to put Daniela in her arms .Emily handed Daniela over to Victoria. As Daniela was placed in her arms she smelled a dirty diaper .

" She needs a change " Victoria said bringing Daniela over to the changing table .Emily followed .

Emily put Daniela in the cot and her brown eyes began to close. A sigh escaped Emily's mouth .

" You are okay , I was already awake " Victoria said to make Emily feel better.

Emily rolled her eyes .

" Sure , I have been a nightmare this past week I am sure you want me gone as soon as you can " Emily said going back to sit on the side of her bed .

" I have no idea what I am doing " Emily said .

Victoria followed and sat down beside a clearly exhausted Emily . Emily was wearing a pyjama pants and a tank top . There were black bags under Emily's large brown eyes and her blonde hair was slightly knotted .

" You are doing fine " Victoria said surprised that she was acting so nice to Emily .Before Daniel pasted away she practically despised the girl and even after she had her reservations about the 29 year old.

Emily's eyes met Victoria's and she sat in awe of how kind Victoria was being to her . There eyes connected and Emily said without thinking ,

" Why are you being so nice to me ?"

Victoria was taken back . It was the first time Emily had asked her something so straight forward .Usually there would be another motive or something snide would be said .

" Its just , ever since Daniel's death you have been a lot less disgusted by me, then you used to " Emily said looking down at her hands and then back at Victoria anxiously waiting for a response .

Flashback :  
Victoria was looking into the sea from her balcony . There were tears in her eyes , it had been a week since Daniel's death and the funeral had been held today .Victoria was still in her long black dress from it .Emily walked into the bedroom .Scared about what to do ,she hadn't told anyone besides from Aiden . Nolan was completely in the dark . Daniel and her were planning to tell everyone after the wedding but never got the opportunity .

She was the most nervous to tell Victoria she would surely accuse her of lying and shut her out and never accept her grandchild. Emily was wearing a black three quarter length black dress and tears were still in her eyes .

Victoria heard footsteps and said  
" Who is it ?" in a small voice .

Scared Victoria was going to kick Emily out before she opened her mouth she spoke clearly and quickly .

"Emily " Emily replied.

Victoria's eyes shut and her hand found her face cleaning any tears on her checks .She was really not in the mood to put up with Emily . She turned around to see Emily standing still with bloodshot eyes to match her own . She wanted to see what was so urgent that she had to disturb her .

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now but there is something really important I have to tell you " Emily said all at once .

" Go on " Victoria said curious of what was that so important .

" I'm .. I'm ..I'm pregnant . ..."

authors note- thanks so much for reading and please review.


	3. WAIT

Authors Note - Thanks to everyone who reviewed .I already have a friend beta reading my story but thanks for offering becr26 :). I hope you like this chapter . the last chapter stopped in the middle of a flashback .  
Flashback Continued-

Victoria stood still unable to take in the information Emily had shared .Was this really true , Emily had a part of Daniel inside her in the form of a baby . Victoria was just standing there unable to function . She didn't know what reaction to orchestrate .Emily also was unsure what to say or do .There eyes were still locked but Emily broke that contact . She looked down at her purse unable to keep the eye contact . Emily opened her purse and took out a sonogram photo , unable to keep the tears in her eyes in any longer she took a few steps closer to Victoria and handed her the photo .Emily's tears begun to roll down her checks . Victoria still in shock looked at the took the photo and examined the photograph .She gave a small smile and said " Can I have a copy of this ". Emily looked up in complete awe . "You can have it , I already have another one " Emily said dying her tears . Victoria looked up from the photograph and gave for the first time a genuine smile to Emily .  
"Emily , are you okay " Victoria said smiling and then she did something Emily was not prepared for .Victoria saw the tears in Emily's eyes and she hugged Emily . Victoria was so happy that a bit of Daniel was living on and she knew that Emily must be scared, doing this all on her own . Emily was overwhelmed how Victoria was taking the news it was the first time she has been nice to her since she was a little girl. The hug only lasted for a few seconds but It gave Emily the reassurance that this baby would be loved and protected .

Flashback Ended/p  
"Emily , I , I... I need to get back to sleep ,I have to go to a breakfast ,meeting tomorrow ."Victoria said rising from the bed quickly unable to answer Emily's question . The truth was Victoria had grown to care for Emily . While Emily was pregnant , Victoria had seen the side of Emily that Daniel had clearly loved . Victoria was unable to admit her preconceived ideas of who Emily was ,were wrong .Emily didn't reply to Victoria she stayed on the bed looking up at Victoria . Victoria didn't wait for her to talk she left the room at lightning speed . Afraid Emily would go after her she crawled into her bed and quickly switched the light off . Once in bed she took in what she had done . Why didn't she just tell her truth . She had to realise that her grandchild's mother was going to be in her life until she died .At some point the truth would out . Victoria tossed and turned all night afraid that Emily would talk to her about her sudden exit .

The next mourning Victoria woke up bright and early . She put on a dark purple bandage dress and black heels . Afraid she would meet Emily she walked quietly down stairs .To her delight Emily was still asleep . Victoria got a car to her breakfast meeting . She sat faking smiles and laughs . Throughout the meeting her mind kept wandering back to her discussion with Emily .As she got into the car back to Grayson mayor she made the choice to tell Emily the truth the minute she got back .Victoria walked into the hall to the sound of laughter . "Ems she so cute " said a man's voice .This was followed by "What ,this must have cost a fortune " said Emily's voice. Victoria sided the doors of the sitting room open to see Emily , Daniela and Emily's best friend Nolan Ross . Emily and Nolan looked to the door seeing Victoria smiling at them . "good mourning" Victoria said .Victoria and Nolan hadn't exactly got on since the wedding. Nolan was quite protective over Emily, Victoria thought he was like an older brother to Emily . Nolan had made it quite clear to Victoria that if she hurt Emily he would make her pay . Victoria understood his concern ,but she never really knew how close they were , Until the last couple of months . He would be at Emily's house nearly every day Victoria would visit . He had bought a million presents for her through out and was there for Emily around the clock. It surprised Victoria . She had known Nolan a long time and he seemed to not let many in . He seemed to have a guard up . He never had close friends until Emily . "Hello Mrs Grayson " Nolan said with his usual sarcasm.  
"I guess Victoria would have to wait to talk with Emily .  
Authors note - thanks again for reading . Sorry I took so long to update , I was really busy . I have some pretty good ideas for the next few chapters .More action and drama will be comming . Please review :). It really encourages me to write more :)!


	4. Godparents

"Sorry ,I didn't call before I came ,I only got back this mourning and couldn't wait to see this little beauty " Nolan said rocking Daniela in his arms . His arms ! . Victoria was not comfortable with her granddaughter in Nolan's arms ,She hardly knew him .Emily didn't seem worried . Victoria didn't mind Conrad holding Daniela ,she knew him ,they were married for 25 years . She knew every Skelton his closet .But Nolan was a mystery to her . "Oh ! ,Don't mind me " said Victoria quickly exiting the room . She had no business with Nolan . It seemed to rude to be there when Emily and Nolan were together . They were friends and she wanted to respect their privacy .

""Thanks so much for this Nolan ,but seriously you should not have spent so much " said Emily starring down at the necklace with Daniela written in diamonds on it "She deserves it Ems" Nolan said smiling down at Daniela .  
""How do you even know yet " Emily "I know because she will have the best mom in the world "Nolan said smiling up at Emily ."I think I've been here long enough , and this little beauty seems to be falling asleep "Nolan said putting Daniela into a little crib .Nolan made his way to the door ,when Emily's hand caught his wrist .Nolan turned and Emily said "Will you be Daniela's godfather? " ."Of course " Nolan said smiling at Emily . "I know , I am not exactly religious but I think it's important she had godparents" Emily said .

"Victoria was sitting in her Thorne ,When she heard screams . Getting concerned she made her way back to the living "Oh my God Ems thank you so much ahhhh" Nolan said getting exited .Victoria pulled the doors open and saw Nolan and Emily smiling . "Sorry ,I just heard screams and came to see if everything is ok " Victoria said . "Everything fine ,don't worry too much" Nolan said walking towards the door . Emily followed saying "Victoria. ,would mind ,just watching Daniela for a minute , I am just walking Nolan to his car " said Emily ."Of course "Victoria said smiling .Nolan and Emily made there way to the door . Once the door closed Victoria spotted the diamond necklace. Making sure the coast was clear she picked it up and examined the it she thought . Victoria hadn't even bought Daniela a present yet and Nolan's present was breath taking

Meanwhile Nolan and Emily were having a serious conversation beside Nolan's car . "Ems ,I don't know what to tell you , there hasn't been a trace of Aiden in Japan " said Nolan . " I thought you had some kind of a lead " Emily said . "I am sorry , it was another dead end ,look don't worry about it if he wanted something he would have already came " Nolan getting into his car ."I hope so !" Emily said as Nolan's car drove away Emily made her way back inside to find Victoria looking at the necklace Nolan had given Daniela. Victoria didn't seem to notice Emily come back inside so Emily walked right behind her ."Beautiful isn't it " Emily said .Victoria got such a shock she jumped up with fright .She twisted her head to see Emily laughing . Laughing , Emily hardly ever laughed with Victoria . Victoria smiled and put the necklace back in its box ."Sorry , I didn't mean to give you such a fright " Emily said smiling . "Nolan bought a beautiful necklace " Emily said finding a chair to sit on . Victoria sat down as well ,"he has good taste " Victoria said ."You didn't mind looking at it anyway " Emily said giving a smug Victoria eyebrows arched " sorry , I cant resist looking at jewellery " Victoria said giving a smile . "May I ask what Nolan was so excited about " Victoria said. Emily was a bit taken back , why did Victoria care so much ?. Especially since last night she practically ran out of answering her question . "Why do you ask ?" Emily asked furring her eyebrows .

"Curiosity. " Victoria said smiling . This was quite odd they never usually were this friendly only when it was Christmas or when they were both slightly "Em, I asked Nolan to be Daniela's godfather " Emily said looking over to Daniela. Victoria was surprised . Nolan and Emily were close but she never knew she would trust him with her child. "Oh !" Victoria said a hint of surprise in her voice ."Em , yeah ,well I trust him with my life , you probably don't understand " Emily said looking down wondering if she should had asked permission . "Oh !, I didn't mean to offend you !, have you decided who the godmother will be " said Victoria . She was curious to know as Emily had only a few good friends most of which are male . Not unlike Victoria , Emily seemed to prefer men over women looked up . "No , not yet " Emily said lying back in the chair. The truth was she was thinking of asking Charlotte but she saw how much stress Charlotte had recently and she was afraid that asking her would cause more. Charlotte had gotten a job at Volez and was constantly jetting off to different parts of Europe and back again. Emily hardly ever saw her . She was currently in London or was it Berlin . Emily had really no other options . Amanda had been her only girl friend . Victoria let out a sigh of relief she did not want Emily to feel pressure but she quiet liked the idea of being a grandmother and a godmother . It would make Conrad jealous which always was "Would you do it ?" Emily said blurting it out without thinking . What had she just said . Emily was thinking it she didn't want the words to actually come out. "Oh my ,Emily ,it would be an honour " Victoria said a large grin spreading across Victoria's face. Emily swallowed , she couldn't say no now . She bit her lip and smiled at Suddenly a cry erupted from Daniela . Emily who was still in her nightgown at 12 o clock in the day , got up off the chair when she was stopped by Victoria . "You sit down I'll take care of her " Victoria said while pushing Emily gently back in the chair. "Oh ,it's fine " said Emily trying to get up ,but she was stopped by Victoria yet again . Victoria ignored Emily's struggle and pushed her back into the chair . Victoria picked up Daniela who's cry's were becoming louder ."Shhhh "Victoria said in hushed tones as she walked up the stairs to Emilys room to change Daniela . Emily didn't move as she saw Victoria disappear up the stairs with her child . Maybe she was starting to trust her. Emily was starting to see what her father clearly saw in Victoria . A love for her family. Victoria clearly loved Daniela even at such a young drifted into a sleep .

"Victoria set Daniela down on the changing mat gently .While she unbuttoned the onsie she looked up at Daniela . She was a true beauty . Her crying stopped when Victoria removed the dirty diaper . Then Victoria's eyes met Daniela's and she smiled at her . As Victoria put on a clean diaper she said "there you go all done !". The little girl had a twinkle in her eye ."Now , lets go back down to mommy " Victoria said picking up Daniela made her back downstairs . She entered the living room to find Emily asleep. She laughed lightly ,the girl was complete exhausted . She obviously had never had that much experience with children .Victoria sat down and began to read a book to Daniela in a hushed tone to make sure Emily would not wake up . When she finished reading she looked to the door to find Conrad standing , just staring at her and Daniela

""You used to do that with Daniel " he said smiling . Victoria was surprised , had he been there the whole time . She remembered he use to watch her while she read to Daniel as a baby . Victoria said nothing ,only pointing to Emily to show he had to keep his voice down . Conrad pointed to Daniela who was now asleep in Victoria's arms . Victoria looked up to see Conrad's smug smile. Victoria got up and put Daniela in her little cot in the living room ."Mother and daughter both asleep " Conrad said . Victoria turned around and put a figure to her lips "Shhhh". Conrad smiled and left the room . Victoria followed him "May I ask why your here " she said following Conrad to his office . "May I ask, why it's a crime for me to come to see my granddaughter and my daughter in law " he said copying Victoria's annoyed tone . "Well ,can't you see there asleep , you can leave now " Victoria said as he started rooting threw drawers in the study. Victoria crossed her arms standing on front of the desk . " What are you looking for ?" she said getting annoyed . " Calm down dear ,I forgot something when I cleared out the office " Conrad said looking around . "Ah there it is " he said picking up a photo frame with a picture of Victoria and a baby Daniel. Victoria arched her eyebrows. "What , can't I have a photo ?" Conrad said turning back to his ex -wife .Conrad walked out of the room and then out of Grayson Mayor completely, taking the photograph with him .

Victoria walked back to the living room and saw that bother of the girls were still asleep . she realised she hadn't discussed Emily's and her conversation last night . Victoria sat down and came up with different ways to tell Emily the truth. She came up with several different scenarios in her head , but none of them worked out . She sat in a fickle ,racking her brain for more ways . Something caught her eye . Emily's face . There something strange about it. It looked somewhat peaceful . She starred at Emily more intently . She saw a certain familiarity with it . She couldn't place it but she looked like a little girl . A happy , unfazed girl . When it all changed . Emily's eyes fluttered open . Oh no Victoria thought the time was approaching . She had to tell her now.

"thanks for reading ,please review.


	5. Alone

Emilys eyes fluttered open .Her eyes adjusted to the light . She lifted her head to see Victoria sitting opposite her .Victorias eyes looked deep into was unsure on how to start the both held eye contact until Victoria broke it looking at her hands . Emily sat up straight on the chair . "Emily ,I think we need to discuss something really important " Victoria said awkwardly . Emilys head lifted to meet Victorias . Emily stayed quiet unsure what she was referring to. "Emily , I .. I shouldn't have walked out on you last night . I didn't answer your question . It's just ". Victoria stopped and hesitated slightly. Emily was listening intently. "Emily , the past few months I've realised that my preconception of you were wrong , you are a good person " Victoria said shaking. Emily eyes started to water and fill with tears . Victoria looked up and saw this . " What I'm trying to say is , I'm sorry for being so unpleasant to you ,while you were with Daniel " Victoria gave a weak smile ,happy she has said it .Emily couldn't control her emotions . Since she had seen David and Victoria together she always thought she would hate her . Now , hearing this became unbelievable. Emily stood up and so did Victoria . Emily was crying and hugged Victoria . They both stayed in this embrace . "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that " Emily said though snuffes .

"Ems are you sure you don't want to stay over ?" Nolan said bringing in the last box of Danielas clothes . Emily laughed " I am sure Nolan , I will be fine , you should know that by now " she said . "Fine but , I'm only a phonecall away " he said smiling . "Damm it !, is that the time , I am really sorry Ems I have to go to a meeting . Havier will kill me if I am late " Nolan said walking over to Emily who was sitting beside Victoria on the couch across the fire . He gave her a quick hug and ran out the door . Emily laughed , Nolan was really the best friend she could ever have . He always there for her.

Emily had a cup of tea in her hands and the baby monitor beside her on the table . Daniela was sound asleep in Emilys room. Emily was happy that her baby would grow up in the same house she grew up in . She had just moved back in to the beache house after staying in the Grayson mayor for a week and half . She was happy to be back in familer surroundings .

Victoria was sitting beside Emily reading an art magazine. Emily was unsure to interrupt her reading . Victoria put down the magazine and turned towards Emily. "Are you interested in art ?" Victoria said . Victoria had given some thought and realised she hardly new anything about Emily . "Yes , I , em paint " Emily said hesitant to tell her about her paintings . Emily didn't think they were that good , and knew Victoria would judge her harshly, if she saw them."Really, I never knew ! , can I see some of your work ?" Victoria said cheerfully . Emily looked down at her hands . She was quite nervous. She had only shown Nolan and Daniel her work. They all said they were good .She was worried they only said it because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. " sure ! " Emily said leaving down het cup and going over to the her case that held some of her paintings. She pulled out the best one she could find and sat down beside Victoria. Emily handed it over to her . Victoria took the canvas in her hands. She was surprised by Emilys work . Daniel had mentioned it a few times , but she did not think Emily wad good. The painting was a picture of the sea at night with a full moon in the sky. The painting was beautiful. Emily waited anxiously for a reply ."Emily , you have a real talent this is beautiful " Victoria said smiling at Emily. " Where did you get such talent ?" Victoria said still in awe of the painting . "My mother " Emily blurted out . Victoria turned towards Emily and left the canvas beside the couch . "She passed away when you younger " Victoria said . Emily didn't know if was a question or not ." Em , yeah , she died when I was around 8 ,in a car accident " Emily said . Emily hated lying about this . She would rather avoid the awkard lie session but knew Victoria was going to ask more questions. " I am very sorry , life must have been hard " Victoria said. " I was put in the foaster care system , I had no living relative . I was abused by my foster father and I got sent to juvi for prottecing myself. I got out of juvi and decided I wanted a new life " Emily said . " And here you are , you had a hard life Emily like myself " Victoria said smileing. Emily felt guilt built upside , was she really going have to lie for the rest of her life .Would her daughter never know who she truly was . There was silence . Victoria broke it saying " I should leave you to get settled back in " Victoria said standing up . Emily stood up aswell. " I will see you at the Christing tomorrow ? " Emily said walking Victoria to the door . "Of course " Victoria gave a smile and walked out the door.  
Once Emily was sure Victoria had gone she went to her pannel and got her infinite box. She opened it . She knew her revenge was over but sometimes she needed to be reminded of happier times with her father .

Victoria arrived to an seemingly empty Grayson mayor taking off her prada shoes she couldn't help but feel lonely with the house empty . She walked up the stairs till she came across her room . She opened her balcony doors and stepted out into the cool night . She gazed upon Emilys house noticeing her lights turn off . Victoria turned around to see Conrad standing in the doorway . She let out a screech in surprise . "Darling , it's only me ! " he said laughing and put his hand on her back to guide her back inside . Victoria did walk back . " Why are here Conrad "she said angryly. Conrad closed the doors and turned to face Victoria ."I wanted to see my granddaughter" he said ." I an beginning to think that you are making up excuses to come to see me " Victoria said crossing her arms . Conrad face fell " What if I am ,who could blame me , I want to see the most beautiful woman in the world " . Victoria was taken back by his compliment . " Oh Conrad " she said in a soft voice ,playing along waking towards him . " Your compliments don't impress me " she said standing now right on front of him . Conrad went with an feeling and kissed Victoria . Victoria shocked by the turn of events pushed him off immediately ."What the hell was that? " Victoria said disgusted . " Your were practically begging for it Vic " Conrad said smugly . " Do you mistake hatred for begging ? " she said sarcastically . Conrad smiled and pushed Victoria back into a dressing table and kissed her this time she didn't stop him but pulled him closer .

Emily pulled cover back and hopped into bed. She fell back into the mattress and looked over to the crib checking that Daniela was sound asleep . Suddenly she heard a noise comming from her kitchen she got up and took her gun in her hand . She opened the door and walked down the stairs . She shouted "who's there ". She walked down the stairs to see the doors wide open . There was a photo frame with Daniel in it smashed on the ground. Emily started to panic .


	6. Okay !

Emily closed the doors quickly . This was a clear sign that Aiden had been there. Unable to comprehend what to do , she rang Nolan. The conversation was short but without fail Nolan arrived 10 minutes later . Emily was in her bedroom with Daniela because she feared for her child's safety . Nolan's ran into the room and said " Ems are you ok ?" . Emily looked up in shock . She was worried Aiden would hurt her or worse her daughter . "Emily , everything's going to be ok " he said pulling her into a embrace. " No it isn't Nolan , Aiden isn't stupid , he's a trained killer , he after me and my daughter " Emily said starting to cry .

Victoria awoke with her head resting on Conrad's chest . Her eyes fluttered open slowly taking in her surroundings . When she realised where she was , she jumped up off Conrad's chest waking Conrad in the process. They both looked at each and looked away . Did she really give in to Conrad ,Victoria thought. She looked at the alarm clock and realised it was nearly 10 . Victoria panicked the christing was at twelve and Charlotte was coming over to get ready . Victoria looked back to Conrad who was oblivious to the time . " Conrad , It's nearly ten o'clock and I have to get ready for the christing " Victoria said shyly . " Oh , of course " Conrad said standing up and putting on his trousers and white shirt . Victoria looked at him changing . He was facing the wall with his back to Victoria . She sat still and jumped up when the familiar voice of her daughter rang through the hall. " Mom , where are you ? " she called walking up the stairs towards Victoria's room. Victoria turned to Conrad in a panic . She couldn't let her daughter see this . She knew that she would jump to conclusions and think they were back together. Which was far from the truth . The truth was Victoria and Conrad were shocked about there actions last night. They both were sober and craved each other . Which was awkward as if this would have happened under the influence of alcohol they could blame that. But there was nothing to blame . " Conrad get into the bathroom " Victoria said while pushing him into the bathroom . He didn't say anything it was like he read her mind. She gave a weak smile and closed the doors . Just when Charlotte walked through the door of her bedroom .

Victoria turned around quickly trying to art natural. "Mom , what's going on?" Charlotte said seeing her mother still in her nightdress . Victoria hardly ever slept in. "Nothing dear , I just overslept , making up for lost time when Daniela was here " Victoria said smiling . "Why don't we get ready " Victoria said . "Are you having a shower ?" Charlotte asked while Victoria guided her into the dressing room . " Oh , of course " Victoria said hesitantly . " You start getting ready in here , I'll have a shower" Victoria said smiling . Victoria walked out of the dressing room and into her bathroom . She met Conrad instantly all suited up like he had not just woken up two minutes ago. "Sorry , Conrad ... Em would you " said Victoria but was interrupted by Conrad ." Go ! " he said snapping at Victoria . Victoria was taken back , what did he expect her to give in again. "I'll see you at the Christing " said Conrad . He left the bathroom quietly avoiding Charlotte. Victoria stood still finding a guilt engulfing her .

"Emily slipped on a purple dress and started to apply her make up. She hadn't slept a wink and there was clear bags under her eyes. Emily set out covering them. Nolan had stayed over but she was still worried about Aiden . She finished applying her make up when she heard a familiar voice in the door way ." You look beautiful Emily " a voice spoke . Emily spun around to see Conrad in the doorway . He looked upset . His eyes were bloodshot and his posture was arched. " Good mourning Conrad!" Emily said smiling .She walked over to him and hugged him lightly as she had become accustomed to . Conrad was the reason for her father's demise but for some reason she oddly liked him . She didn't know what it was . Maybe it was his humour or was it the effort he made for Emily to be happy. She couldn't place it but liked his company sometimes . "I'm sorry I came in. I was just in the neighbourhood " Conrad said looking hesitant . " It's always a pleasure Conrad" said Emily smiling ,making her way back to her dressing table. To finish applying her make up . " I should let you finish " Conrad said . "Conrad , it fine " Emily said . " I really should go , Victoria and I aren't on the best terms" Conrad said leaving . Emily was confused .Why was he in the neighbourhood , he had bought a house in New York and the South Fork was a half an hour away . These questions flew around Emily's head until she heard the doorbell .

She had finally finished getting ready and brought Daniela down stairs with her to open the Standing in the doorway was none other than her royal highness and Charlotte . Charlottes enthusiastic smile lite up when she saw Emily approach. Emily opened the door and smiled at them . Charlotte ran in and pulled Emily into a hug . "Oh my God Emily she's adorable" Charlotte said starring at Daniela with an smile. Victoria walked in behind her and closed the door . She looked preoccupied. Victoria's eyes flew around the room as if she was looking for something . "Can I please hold her ?" Charlotte questioned . " Of course !, but will you help me get her ready first " Emily said . Emily gave a quick hello to Victoria and walked up the stairs with Charlotte . Victoria was left alone. Her head was still spinning from waking up beside Conrad . She caught a picture of Daniel in the corner of her eye. She went over to the desk and saw the picture frame was smashed . Victoria was confused why would Emily break this . Did it fall. Or was there something Emily wasn't telling. Emily was known to keep secrets but does she need help. Victoria starred down at the picture and noticed it was from Daniel and Emily's wedding . They both had the arms raised showing there rings on the alter . Victoria became worried , was Emily okay ...


	7. The Photoframe

Authors Note: I am so sorry it has been ages since I updated. I just got super busy and lacked some creative ideas but thankfully revenge is great this season. So I am back and hopefully with more.

Emily walked into the church with Daniela proudly in her arms. Daniela's brown eyes peering up at her. Emily smiled letting all her worries fly away. She was so happy that she had Daniela.  
There was only close friends and family at the christening. Victoria and Nolan were following Emily as the godparents. Conrad, Patrick and Charlotte were sitting in the church. The christening went smoothly. That was until she saw a figure approach from the back of the church. Jack. Emily was in the middle of telling Charlotte to come back to the beach house for dinner when Emily spotted him.  
Nolan was instantly beside Jack. They both looked on cue towards Emily. Emily looked away and tried focusing on Charlotte. Emily and Jack hadn't spoken too much since Daniels death. Jack was happy when Emily gave up her revenge but when she told him she was going through with the wedding, he became angry. He didn't understand how she would join a family she despised. He had said some awful things to Emily before the wedding. He was unaware of Emily's pregnancy. They hadn't spoken since. Each time Emily tried to reach out, she thought of the words he had said to her.  
Emily finally made her way over to Jack and Nolan. She smiled courteously. "Hey Emily " Jack said softly. Aware of his surroundings he smiled .He wanted to hug her , but he knew the Grayson's would be watching . "Jack " Emily said." Is this Daniela? Nolan's told me all about her" Jack said looking down at Daniela in Emily's arms. There was a awkward silence between them as Jack saw so much of Daniel in Daniela's face . "Em ... Jack you can come back to the beach house if you want. The family and Nolan are having dinner with me "Emily said. Jack was surprised ten months with these Grayson's and she was calling them family. Jack didn't know where Emily Thorne was. He was looking at Emily Grayson .A Grayson he repeated in his head. "No I've gotta run, but thanks" he said smiling.  
Jack walked out of church. Emily was left with Nolan. "Gee Ems that's not exactly how I imagined it" Nolan said. "Don't tell me you invited him; let me guess you imagined us running off into the sunset." Emily said clearly annoyed . " I didn't imagine that you did " Nolan said leaving. Emily was shocked Nolan was right she had imagined it. No matter how hard she denied it there are feelings for Jack, somewhere.

Victoria arrived at the dinner with Charlotte. Nolan and Patrick were laughing and talking. They had started dating again and things were going well. Charlotte ran over to Emily to help lay out the food.  
Victoria found herself sitting on a couch alone watching Daniela in her cot. That was until Conrad made himself comfortable beside Victoria on the couch. Victoria looked over to him but quickly avoided eye contact. She looked into the cot. Staring at Daniela, Daniela's eyes looked into Victoria's and it made Victoria's heart warm up inside .Conrad picked up a newspaper and hid his face in it .  
They both tried to avoid each other. Neither willing to talk about the previous night .Victoria finally gave up and turned to Conrad, his head still hid behind the newspaper."Conrad "she said softly pulling down the newspaper. He looked at her "What?" he said impatiently. "We should talk about last night "Victoria said low enough so only her and Conrad could hear. " What is there to talk about? , It was a mistake -..., I should not have got my hopes up "Conrad said standing up and walking away. Victoria's heart shattered into pieces. She had caused him so much pain and she felt guilty. But she also felt upset as she was unsure of her feelings. Why had she let herself go to him?

Dinner was served shortly. They all politely chatted around the table. Victoria kept glancing at Conrad from across the table. They would make eye contact but Conrad would **always** break it.

Conrad left first than Patrick, Charlotte and Nolan. Victoria had stayed to help clean up. Victoria said smiling "I saw Mr Porter today, are you and him still friends?" Victoria asked curiously while putting the dish's away. "Em, we haven't really been friendly since Amanda died" Emily said. "Oh! Of course, you were close with Amanda weren't you?" Victoria said resting her hands on the island. "Yes, we were, to be honest, I knew Amanda for years "Emily said facing Victoria. "I, um, we were in Juvi together "Emily replied crossing her arms. "Oh! , I had no idea!, that's why you became so close so quickly" Victoria said assertively .

"Emily, are you doing ok ?" Victoria asked Emily. Emily froze did Victoria know about Aiden. Emily quickly responded "yes!" she almost screamed. "Why would you ask that "Emily said turning back around to finish washing dishes? Victoria continued " oh, it's just it must be hard with Daniel gone and having Daniela. I can't imagine it being easy to deal with. If it was me I would be angry at Daniel "Victoria said. "Why would I be angry at Daniel?" Emily questioned turning back around to face Victoria. Victoria stood up straight and walked towards Emily giving her a squeeze on the shoulders. " I saw the photo frame , Emily I know that Sarah was with Daniel before he found out about Daniela , it's understandable you would be angry " Victoria said in a sympatric voice , smiling weakly at Emily . Emily was unsure on what to say. If she said that was the reason for the picture being broken, she could keep the Aiden problem quite. "Victoria, I , um , I just got upset thinking about Daniela not having a father " Emily said and on cue started to cry . Victoria gave Emily a hug and rubbed her back to calm her down. Emily was really upset her whole world could be destroyed if Aiden threatens her any more .Those tears were real how was she going to live under this facade her entire life ?  
Emily calmed down after a few minutes.

They both heard a knock on the door. Emily walked over . Oh no! She thought.

Thanks for reading please review


	8. Investigation

Emily opened the door and Jack's expression cleared from a smile to a frown. He knew she had been crying and it made him upset, did he cause it. Emily quickly pulled her sleeve up to wipe her red eyes dry from tears .Before Jack had a chance to speak Emily interrupted_."Jack, I am really not able to have this conversation right now "_... Jack had a dumbfounded expression on his face as she shut the door in his face.

She then turned back around to see Victoria behind her with the same uneasy face Emily had grown accustomed to the past few days. They didn't need words Emily just started crying again. Victoria pulled her into a tight hug. Victoria was confused what happened between Emily and Jack. She needed to do some investigation for her grandchild's benefit.

The next mourning, Victoria woke up bright and early with a million questions in her head. She tossed and turned all night. It was 7 am when she finally forced herself out of bed. She showered and put on a plain white body con dress with her brunette curls dangling down her back. She ate her breakfast while flicking threw the latest art magazine she had purchased. She wasn't able to think about anything but why Emily was so hysterical last night. She decided to go to the beach house. Last night she had avoided talking about why she was crying but focused on calming her down.

Emily was in the kitchen with Daniela in her arms. She couldn't sleep and neither could Daniela she cried every time Emily was close to sleeping. Emily was sitting down in her pyjamas Daniela had finally fell asleep in her arms when Victoria arrived. She took a key out from under a plant on the porch afraid she would wake Emily. As she turned the key and walked inside she saw Emily sat on a chair beside the kitchen table. Emily held Daniela in her arms, Emily's face looking unfazed by Victoria's entry. Her eyes had black bags under them and her face was pale. Victoria grew extremely worried. Victoria had never seen this. Emily had always been strong but lately she was becoming weaker by the day.

Victoria ran over to Emily kneeling down beside her_. "Emily"_ she whispered. _"Emily!"_ she whispers shaking her shoulders. Emily finally snapped out of her daze .Emily looked at Victoria and forced a smile. _"Mom!" _Emily whispers while staring at Victoria. Victoria is frozen. What is wrong with her? Scared she takes Daniela from Emily's arms and puts her in the crib. Emily makes no movement. Victoria guides her to the couch and lays her down laying a blanket over her. Emily smiles and falls asleep. Victoria decides she needs to help. She leaves the beach house and makes her way to the Stowaway!.

The Stowaway door was locked. She decided to go to his home door above The Stowaway. She knocked on the door hard, upset by everything. Something clearly wasn't right with Emily and she had to find out why. When Jack opened the door at 8 am he never expected to see Victoria Grayson at his door."_Victoria_ "Jack said."_Can I come in?" _Victoria said assertively while walking through the door. "_Sure" _Jack said closing the door behind her. Victoria felt uncomfortable around Jack ever since he threatened to shoot her the night of Conrad's election.

She walked in the house and turned to face Jack. "_I am here in regards to Emily" _Victoria said keeping her tone stern."_Why, did something happen? "_Jack said urgently. "_no, but I am concerned , Emily is under a lot of stress and you are not helping !"_ Victoria said immediately blaming Jack . _"What have I done wrong?"_ Jack said slightly annoyed. _"Well , Mr Porter she seems to be incredibly upset when you left yesterday and I want to know what happened between you too "_ she said . _"That's none of your business!"_ he said angrily. "_That's where your wrong Mr Porter , it is my business when it affects my daughter and grandchild"_ Victoria said _."Emily's is not your daughter, you don't the first thing about her. I know because, because ..."_ Jack hesitated he was going to let the cat out of the bag but he couldn't it's not his secret to share_."Because she's was my friend "he_ said.

Victoria's eyebrows furrowed, Jack was going to say something. _"Jack she's hysterical, I just want to help her "_ Victoria said getting upset . He wasn't telling her anything and she feared Emily wouldn't be any better when she got back. _"I don't know what to tell you , me and Emily we have been threw things that I can't tell you about or she would never forgive me "_ Jack said frustrated. _"What things? Jack it's important to try and help her regardless of your feelings towards me"_ Victoria said in frustration_."I.. I "_ Jack hesitated he wanted to tell her about Amanda about their childhood but he couldn't do that . "_She kissed me the night Daniel and her broke off their first engagement. She came to the bar the next night to tell me but I had just found out Amanda was pregnant. The look on her face. I will never forget it "_he said as he folded his arms.

Victoria face was unable to comprehend what he had said did Emily have true feelings for Jack. Victoria shook her head in disbelief. _"Why didn't you two ever rekindle your relationship" _Victoria asked folding her arms_." Because .., look you know Emily, you know her before she came here "Jack_ said getting frustrated."_She had a tough life, I can't say anymore, or she would kill me "_ he says opening the door . Victoria had to admit defeat. She went through the door not saying a word.  
When Victoria got back to the beach house she found it deserted. Victoria still had so many unanswered questions.

After a while she found Emily sitting down in the sand with Daniela in her arms. Victoria walked up beside and sat beside Emily. At first Emily jumped slightly but once she saw Victoria her face relaxed. Victoria put her arm around Emily's shoulder .Emily stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds. No one said anything. They just looked out at the sea.

When Victoria guided Emily back to the beach house she brought her upstairs and put in a bed .She took Daniela with her. Victoria could mind her granddaughter. She had raised two children and had always thought she was a natural. As Victoria walked down the stairs. She heard shuffling; she clutched Daniela in her arms. She came to the bottom of the stairs to find a door open .She assumed it was the wind until she saw a box sprawled on the floor beside the fire. She put Daniela in the cot and looked at various pictures that had spilled out of the box. AMANDA...

**Authors Note.** Sorry it has been like forever since I last updated. I just got super inspired and started writing a new story and trying to update my other ones. I hope you like where it's going, hopefully a few surprises will be in the next chapter I recently started and am nearly finished .Thanks so much for reading this it's been a long time coming. I loved to hear your comment, theories etc.. Thanks and a new update will be coming soon! (Seriously it will!,I know my past promises have failed )


	9. Conrad Grayson

Amanda .The picture had Amanda and David in it. Victoria knelt down and picked the photograph up. Even more questions started to fill her mind. She turned the box up ward and all of its contents were sprawled across the floor. It contained pictures most of which had Amanda in them. It had a watch that she had given David and journals like the one Amanda had showed her before. 

Victoria looked at the wooden box to find two infinity signs linked. She felt like her heart had stopped, Why did it have the symbol of Emily's tattoo on it. Victoria put the box down and picked up the photographs desperate to find some kind of an answer. She scanned the photos again more intently than before, all of them were of Amanda and David. Except one, this one was taken at a Grayson Global picnic. It had red x marks on various people.  
Her hands started shaking, why did Emily have this? Did Amanda give it to her? That had to be it. She didn't take long to put the contents of the box back into it. She then put the box back in space in the stair case that it had clearly been taken from. She kept convincing herself it was Amanda's but everything seemed off .The biggest being why Emily had the same tattoo that was on the box.

After an hour she couldn't stand waiting any longer for Emily to wake up. She wanted answers to the millions of questions circling her mind . Why did she have a box full Amanda's things?, What happened between her and Jack ? Why she has that tattoo?. These were just a few of many. She walked up the stairs, Daniela in her arms. Emily was still flat out asleep. She put Daniela in a crib and ... Couldn't do it. She couldn't ask questions that she really didn't want to know the answers too. She ran down the stairs and got back into her car and drove.

She kept driving not stopping or not thinking. She just drove her mind racing with questions. She drove for over an hour till she finally stopped. She parked in the busy and bustling city of New York. Confused on why the whole world didn't stop like her mind had. She ran to an apartment she knew well. One she had spent many nights at over the past few years .The doorman didn't even stop her, he knew her too well. She got in the elevator and it rose to the top floor.  
She composed herself as the elevator rose. She stopped her hands from shaking and tried to forget what she had spent the last few hours discovering. The doors opened to reveal Conrad standing there directly opposite her. His piercing sky blue met her chocolate brown eyes  
She didn't need to think now she saw him there, she just took off her coat and without letting him speak she kissed him. She stopped suddenly and stood directly on front of him, waiting for him to throw her out . But it never came instead he kissed her back. She took off his suit jacket as they continued kissing. He unzipped her dress. She pushed him towards his desk .She knew he didn't know nor want to know why she was here all he wanted was her. That's all he wanted since the day they met for her to love him .All she needed was a distraction from the harsh truth that her granddaughters mother had a secret.

So she blocked everything out and pretended she was young and had just fallen in love with **Conrad Grayson.**

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for reading this and please review .Hope you guys enjoyed it .What do you want to happen next ?


	10. Panic

Authors Note : Hope you like it

Emily woke up some time later; she couldn't remember the last thing that happened. She got up and looked at the clock 3 pm. She must have really been tired. She got dressed and started to feed Daniela. As she was feeding Daniela she started to think about last night did she really cry into Victoria Grayson's arms she thought. Aiden would have done something by now if he wanted to hurt her. Yeah. She thought making up excuses it was the only thing that helped soften the blow .

Victoria lay cuddled in Conrad's arms. Conrad Grayson? Why did he make her feel better? An unanswered question that surrounded their relationship. She had done it again given in to Conrad. Why did she keep doing this? . Why after all that happened between them did she crawl back? Conrad shifted in his sleep hugging her more. She couldn't help but smile, even in his sleep he loved her .She wanted to stay but a thought came back to haunt her, the box .

She carefully unravelled from Conrad and put her clothes back on. Quietly she made her way through the door and went to her car. She let out a sigh as she started to drive out of the city. What was she going to say? Should she even mention it? These questions and many more filled her head.

By the time Emily had got changed she started to remember last night's events fully. She instantly started to block them out . It never happened it was a dream .she thought walking down the stairs She hardly had time to think when Victoria walked through the door.  
_"Hi "_ Emily said smiling she had Daniela in her arms. _"How are you ?"_ Victoria said smiling and walking towards Emily _. "Good, sorry about everything, it's just Daniela seemed to have taken her toll on me "_ Emily said a weak smile forming on Emily's face .

_"Oh don't worry about it ,I have had the same experience " _Victoria said smiling .  
_"Really?"_ Emily questioned Victoria seemed to be a natural with kids . "_Believe it or not ,it was Daniel who was the easiest , Conrad always had time for him ,he wasn't CEO then but when Charlotte came .. He was so busy all the time , he tried but I ended up raising her on my own . He was always the good cop and I was the bad cop . Charlotte and my relationship strained because of that .I was always the one to discipline her "_ Victoria stopped talking realising she had never told anyone this information before not even Conrad .

The real reason Victoria was here hit her unexpectedly Emily's hand had moved and her tattoo was drawing Victoria's attention . _"Sorry too much information "_said Victoria smiling awkwardly and switching her attention from Emily's tattoo to her grandchild in her Emily's arms_."Don't worry about it , would you mind holding her for a minute I need to get my shoes "_ Emily said while handing Daniela over to Victoria's surprisingly she trusted her enough to hold her baby . _" Of course not "_Victoria said smiling down at Daniela big brown eyes .

Emily glided up the stairs and Victoria wondered if she should bring up the box maybe Amanda had left it there without her knowing or she had just found it either way Emily could not be lying to Daniel and her all these years ,it was just unrealistic . Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden screaming and shouting _"AHHHHHHHHHHH HELP HELP" _Victoria heart stopped and she shot up the stairs holding Daniela closely in her arms as Daniela started to cry hearing her mother screaming voice.

Victoria got the top of the stairs and heard the screaming stop oh no she thought this can't be happening .She ran into the bedroom to find Emily gone and a window open .She ran to the window and saw nothing only the blue sea. Victoria started to **panic.**


	11. Mystery

**Authors Note : Here is the next chapter **

Victoria was in pure shock her eyes were wide and her face wore a worried expression, by the time Nolan arrived to find Victoria sitting on Emily's bed holding Daniela. Victoria didn't quite understand why she called Nolan and not the police but, Victoria felt something she was unaware of was going on.  
When Daniel died they had never found his murderer. The police have found evidence that a Person had shot Daniel and left the boat like it was planned perfectly. But they never caught anyone who could have done it. Throughout the whole case Emily had stayed distant which was put down to being pregnant but there was one occurrence when it was like she knew something.

**Flashback**  
Victoria knocked on the glass of the beach house door .Why did she even come here, Emily didn't need more stress. It was late November and the frost and snow had started early in Southampton .Victoria had to deliver the news that they still hadn't found Daniels murderer. Emily appeared behind the frosty glass. She opened the door quickly, "_Victoria, come inside its freezing "Emily_ said as Victoria walked through the door."_Would you like something to drink?"_Emily asked_ "Yes, if you wouldn't mind "_Victoria said sitting down at the dining room table. Victoria watched as Emily made her way towards the kitchen. Emily was nearly 5 months pregnant and her bump was showing .She was quiet reserved ever since Daniel died .Everything Victoria said she agreed with her, they had very little arguments with each other. The strong minded determined lady Victoria once knew seemed to be simmering away to reveal a hurt little girl .  
Emily had finished making tea and brought it over to the table and sat beside Victoria_. "How are you?"_ Victoria asked looking at Emily's motionless expression. _"Good"_ Emily replied quietly. There was a moment of silence; neither had much to say to each other .They weren't exactly friends or want to be just forced allies.  
_"I came to tell you that the police are temporarily closing Daniels case "_Victoria said. Emily went silent and looked up in an uneasy manner_. "The police "_Victoria hesitated _"can't find any sufficient evidence, whoever did it covered their tracks very well "_ Victoria said as she caught Emily's eyes . They both said nothing for several seconds until Emily uttered _"I guess that's it then"_ ... This surprised Victoria, Emily had always fought against anything Victoria said it was unlike her to give up so easily. I guess the strain of the events had become too much for her_."I am sorry "_ Emily said .Why was she apologizing .It was like she knew something ,something Victoria didn't.

**Flashback ended**

_"Victoria "_ Nolan said. Nolan had said very little on the phone. Only he was on his way. Victoria woke from her daze to see a worried Nolan bent down beside her. "_Emily, she's, she's gone" _Victoria said in a shaky voice. "_Victoria everything's going to be okay."_ Nolan said trying to reassure her."_Victoria you have to tell me exactly what happened "_ Nolan said staring into Victoria's eyes ._"Okay "_ Victoria said.

She decided to tell Nolan every detail of what happened. She told him about the photo frame and about Jack . Nolan listened intently about everything he questioned why Emily hadn't told him everything. "_Is that everything suspicious that happened "_ Nolan said . _"Yes ,well there was one thing ,that I was going to ask her about today "_ she hesitated . _"There was a box with that sign, thats on her wrist "_ she said . _" Her infinity box "_ Nolan nearly whispered .Victoria's eyes locked when Nolan seemed to recognised the box .  
_"It was on the ground when I came down after Emily went to sleep " _Victoria said searching for an explanation in Nolan's face _." That son of a bitch "_ Nolan whispered .

Victoria wanted answers,_"who? "_ . "_Look did Emily have her phone with her ? "_ Nolan said frustrated . _"I don't know "_ Victoria said confused she was awaiting an answer . How does Nolan know about the box she thought. _"Follow me "_ Nolan said walking out the door quickly . _"Wait ,Mr. Ross "_ Victoria said quickly walking after him . Nolan stopped mid way down the stairs and turned back towards Victoria . _" Seriously you have to stop calling me Mr Ross ,because we are going to have to spend a lot of time together ," _Nolan said, after continuing to go down the stairs and out the door towards his car. Victoria walked fast after him holding Daniela safely after him. _"Where are we going ?"_ Victoria practically shouted. Nolan stopped and turned back _"Look, Emily is practically the sister I've never_ _had ,okay and I am going to find her " _Nolan said walking towards Victoria and took Daniela out of her arms and her into the baby seat that he had in his car . "_So Victoria ,you have to trust me ,"_ Nolan said putting his arms on Victoria's shoulders _. " I know what I am doing "_ Nolan said his blue eyes staring into Victoria's eyes . "_Okay!"_ Victoria said for some weird reason she trusted Nolan." _Come on lets go_ "said Nolan.

**Thanks for reading **


	12. Unanswered Questions

Emily eyes fluttered open .She felt dizzy as she tried to become aware of her surroundings. A bright light shone down on her, there was old televisions surrounding her and a giant mirror she could see on her left. Emily was sitting on a swivel chair and had been cuffed to the chair legs. Her wrists ached handcuffed behind her back.

Her vision was clear now and the events before her blackout became clear. She was kidnapped by a man she knew by the way he handled her. She remembered his eyes he was wearing a ski mask his piercing blue eyes were the only thing visible on his face. Then it hit her like a brick wall. Aiden...

Victoria sat idle as Nolan was rapidly typing on a black laptop . His blue eyes never leaving the screen. She was in awe, everyone had known Nolan had to be extremely intelligent to start his company but she had never seen him in action. He typed like it was another sense completely unfazed and completely in control. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nolan started uttering something.  
_"yes,,!"_ he said quietly but enthusiastically . "_I found her phone"_ he said immediately attracting Victoria's attention. _"but it's seems to be up state ,we need to drive now !"_ Nolan said picking up his iPad and transferring information from the laptop to the iPad . _"Get Daniela" _he said to Victoria_. "But it's six o clock we won't be able to get to there by night fall couldn't we fly there "_ she said . _"no ,flying could draw more attention to us and we need get there as quickly as possible before Emily gets hurt _" he said assertively . Victoria got Daniela without any more questions, she needed to trust Nolan, he knew more than she did clearly . They loaded up Nolan's jeep and Nolan started to drive . Victoria watched his pure determination and it made her realise that Nolan was smarter than anyone really knew . He was always quiet odd. She met him as a young man only in his twenties. They met at a gala, Conrad had been telling her that Nolcorp was growing quickly and wanted to meet the brains behind the company.

**Flashback**  
_"Ah ,Mr Ross "_Conrad said shaking Nolan's hand _."So good to finally to meet you in the flesh ,I have heard so many things " _Conrad said assertively_. "All good I hope "_ Nolan said a smile on his face. Victoria was first struck by his talent to dress wearing and Armani suit that was bright red proved to be a lot different to the black and brown most business men wore _."My wife ,Victoria Grayson "_ Conrad said placing and arm around Victoria's waist as Nolan extended his hand . Victoria shook his hand and said _"lovely to meet Mr Ross" ,"Call me Nolan "_ he said giving a grin. _"Conrad "_ someone shouted from across the room . _"Excuse me "_ Conrad said before kissing Victoria on the check and leaving .

_"Nice dress, Dolce and Gabanna if I am not mistaken " _he said starring down at the black figure hugging dress Victoria was wearing. Victoria laughed lightly. _"your right ,not a lot of men would be "_ she said smiling the kind of men she knew would never know the designer all that mattered to them is how much cleavage was showing _."Well , I'm not like a lot of men "_ he said smiling. _"Oh ! "_ Victoria said the sudden realization hitting her ,he was gay . _"Yes Vicky ,I am bisexual . But please leave your judgements at the door "_ he said smartly, no one ever called her Vicky she despised the shortened name it reminded her of what her mother's boyfriends would call her . _" I don't judge people by their sexual preference "_ she said slightly insulted that he thought she would homophobic _. "Don't worry about it ,I don't judge you for marrying Conrad Grayson"_ he said sarcasm dripping from his words. He smiled as he walked away leaving Victoria gobsmacked. 

**Flashback End**

_"What are you starring at "_ Nolan said . _"Nothing "_ Victoria said looking away and facing the window. _"I know there's a lot of unanswered questions "_ Nolan said instantly drawing Victoria attention _. "But ,but there's some Ems has to tell you"_ Nolan said ,Victoria furrowed her eyebrows _"look there's just some things I can't tell you ,ems would never forgive me if I did" _he said frustrated _. "Okay ,but we are going to find her "_ Victoria said getting restless ."_Yes ,we are definitely going to find "_ he said assurance zooming out of him . His assurance wasn't enough. Victoria turned her head back to face the car window . By now the sky was getting dark . She was beginning to worry that her **unanswered questions** would never be answered .

_

_"ugh_ " Emily pulled hard trying to get out of the constraints .She was trying to keep calm but she wasn't prepared to be in captivity . Her thoughts straying continuely to Daniela . Appurtalely she heard a door open from behind . She didn't need to turn she knew who it was and it was confirmed when the person spoke _,"Emily "_ it was Aiden .

**Authors Note : Thanks for reading . Sorry it took long to update .**


	13. Her Daughter

The rough low voice brought back so many memories, good and bad, she didn't know what to say or do. Aiden finally came into her view. He was wearing black clothes from top to bottom, he wore an unreadable face. She didn't know what emotion he was feeling, anger was the most likely just like he was when she had told him about Daniela. 

**Emily's Flashback**  
_"I can't Aiden, I can't go, not anymore" _she said frustrated. Aiden had come to the beach house the minute Daniel had left. He was trying to finalise plans for tomorrows 'accident'. _"What, Amanda this is prefect we can finally be happy together_ "he said assuring her. _"You don't understand, I'm... I'm pregnant "_Emily said looking into Aiden's eyes and watching them take a dark turn."_What, you said it was fake_ "Aiden said fumbling his words_. "I lied because, Daniels the father "she_ said scared of how Aiden would react. _"What, was the plan to do a Victoria, pretend I was the father "_ Aiden said hatred starting to come through in his words .

_"NO ! "_ Emily said angry how could she be compared to that woman . "_Then tell me Amanda what was your master plan!, " _when she didn't reply he became even more angry . _" Or is this your plan to leave me, and marry that son of a bitch "_ Aiden said Emily remained silent but she could not argue that was her plan to become Mrs Grayson for the baby's sake _."If your father was here he would disappointed "_ he said grabbing the back of her neck pulling it harshly . Emily held in her sigh of pain as he starred into her eyes. He let go controlling himself to not do worse ,he turned and walked to the back door _"I wish Daniel and your bastard the best "_ he said slamming the door behind him . Emily stood unable to comprehend what had happened. His words rang in her head and his eyes haunted in her memory.  
**Flashback ended**

Aiden moved his hand to Emily's face and stroked it softly. Emily pulled away from his touch, shock washed over his face. _"They tried to get to you " _he said ._"You killed Daniel "_ Emily said in a low but steady voice . "_Emily ,please listen to me "_ he said almost sounding sincere _."You left me with no other option "_ he said softly. "_They are trying to ruin you "_ he paused _"The Grayson's are the enemy ,not me ,remember what they did to you ,to David " ._ That was never forgotten but Victoria had been kind to her and she had a baby now she had to give that child the best life that it could have. _"Everything's changed ,I have a baby now "_ she said softly hoping Aiden would come to his senses . But it made it worse at the very mention of a baby Aiden turned his back. He couldn't face that truth. He turned back around ignoring her last remark _"Lets run away ,just you and me ,together "_ Aiden said full of hope and joy . _"I can't Aiden "_ Emily said softly. 

_"You leave me with no choice " _Aiden said anger filled his voice he left the room and suddenly the countless televisions that were surrounding her turned on and started to show news stories about flight197 , the various broadcasts turned to show David Clarke ,his arrest ,his trial ,his sentence all flashing before her eyes . It started to become overwhelming she couldn't not look at the pictures flashing around her eye span. He was trying to bring back the revenge in her but it wasn't working. But the real question how long could she go on till she will crack.

"_Victoria ,Victoria "_ Victoria was awoke to the sound of Nolan calling her name . "_What !"_Victoria said her eyes shooting open_."Your phone has been ringing for the past 30 minutes"_ .Nolan said clearly annoyed by the ringing .Victoria straighten up and got her phone from her bag .

_**5 missed calls from Conrad Grayson .**_

Victoria thought back to this mourning and her few hours with him . She inwardly cursed herself why did she keep doing stupid things. _"Who is it ?"_ Nolan asked questioning the importance of the calls .Victoria bit her lip she couldn't tell Nolan it was Conrad ,he clearly despised the man _."Nobody "_ she said locking her phone . _"Clearly it is somebody, call them and say that your with Emily and will be for awhile"_ Nolan said impatiently.

Victoria unlocked the phone and dialled Conrad's number she didn't really want to but she knew Nolan was right she had to stop suspicion_."Victoria "_ his voice sounded with concern which warmed her heart a little _,"Are you okay ?, I was in the manor and couldn't find you "_ he said _"Yes ,Yes ,I'm fine ,I am with Emily we ,am ,went out."_ she said guilt coming threw part of her did care about him _."Good, call me as soon as your home, we need to talk "_ Conrad said _."look, Conrad "_ that gave it away Nolan looked sideways at Victoria and a smile appeared on his face . _"I have to go "_ with that she hung up and locked her phone . The guilt took over she slept with him and now they were opening a chapter they thought they closed a long time ago.

Victoria couldn't help but feel bad she should have never gone to the city to meet him but another person brought her there, her younger self who made a habit of calling him when the going got tough. Nolan brought her back to reality "_The nobody was Conrad_ " he said disgust evident in his voice _."Wait are you and him together again "_Nolan said allowing himself to revel in annoying Victoria. Victoria rolled her eyes _"It is none your business , and may I remind you that you are dating my son so I could potentially be your mother in law ,so try keep on my good side ,where is Patrick anyway "_ Victoria said desperate to change the subject . Nolan gave a little laugh _" so you two are together "_ he said . Victoria rolled her eyes but broke a small smile facing the window again _. "Fine ,I'll stop ,Patrick's in Italy didn't he tell you ,he's gone for 2 weeks to meet with an artist "_ Nolan said _."Oh yes of course ,I nearly forgot "_ Victoria said .

_"How far is it_ " she asked becoming impatient they had been driving for 2 hours and the more time had gone by Victoria had become increasingly worried about Emily .  
_"an hour , maybe more "_ Nolan said reality hitting him yet again . _"You really care about her don't you "_ Victoria said a small smile gracing her face looking back at Nolan . _"Yes "_ he said becoming slightly awkward _.",she practically the sister I never had "_ he said . _"Clearly you care about her too or you wouldn't be here "_ he said . _"I just hope she's okay ,no child deserves to be alone _" she said remising on her own childhood. _"Daniela will never be alone "_Nolan said .

_"How was your childhood ?"_ she asked curious to know about Nolan's past the whole world knew about hers _."Well my mother died when I was 5 and my dad never accepted me "_ visible uncomfortable answering questions about his past _."your father didn't accept you because you were bi "_she said seeking assurance from him . "_Yes but it doesn't matter now he died " _Nolan said . _"I am sorry "_ Victoria said _"don't be_ " Nolan said _"You should get some sleep ,I will wake you when we arrive "_ Nolan said . Victoria said nothing clearly she had hit a nerve that Nolan wasn't comfortable talking about his past . She didn't blame him. She turned back to the window and closed hoping she would wake up to find Emily okay .

The images started to imbed into her mind . Constant images of her father ,Conrad ,Victoria ,mason ,judge Barnes , Michelle banks and on and on . Her mind couldn't take this anymore she started to crack. _"Stop !" it_ started out as a small scream turned into a cry _" Please stop !"_ . Emily closed her eyes and started to cry . She couldn't take it anymore it every minute felt like an hour . She shut her eyes but the voices were still audible . She had to stay strong she thought to herself for Daniela. She opened her bloodshot eyes and started to forget about what she was watching and hearing she blocked out everything and remembered her daughter .


End file.
